Beyond: The Orphan
by Novelizer
Summary: Jodie and Aiden are living the domestic life now, with Ryan in a relatively small place in Missouri. When Ruby bursts onto the scene, armed with abilities of her own and a face that resembles Jodie's things get a little messy. With the CIA threat once again on their hands its up to Jodie, Aiden, Ruby, Zoey, and Everyone to stop the impending Apocalypse. (JodieXRyan pairing.)


A/N: This is a test trial run for a new story I have begun to weave based around the vision Jodie and Zoe have. However this does include an OC. A girl who is in all opinions a clone of Jodie herself (Though only looking similar and having different powers.) She runs away on the promise of being sent to war, as the ultimate weapon to stop it all. And in her travels she has nightmares, much like the ones Jodie and Zoe are experiencing. If after this you are interested in more I have many, many more chapters planned out. Please Review and tell me what you think so I can

* * *

**1**

* * *

_**Ruby**_

_**"Don't touch me!" **_Ruby Harper hisses through clenched teeth, lashing out with an energy strike so hard it knocks back several of the CIA operatives that have managed to follow her this far into the dense throng of people. Somehow, people haven't panicked yet and noticed the fact that there's about twenty men with guns among them, and one very strange looking child who seems to be able to throw them back with a single thought. Finally she realizes they must have the other one protecting them, shielding their presence from the mortal eye to follow her without causing a panic. Ruby jumps over the fallen body of one of the men, dodging past a young girl and her mother to cut across the street. She preys that none of the cars manage to hit her as she darts out like a rabbit in front of the traffic. Car horns beep at her as she runs, mimicking the constant thumping of her heart in her chest. _**"Get** **away!"**_

Ruby doesn't want to hurt them, honestly. She just wants to be free of the constant hardships they bring down on her. Weighing the weight of the world on the shoulders of a fourteen year old girl. Ever since she was born she's been stuck with the CIA. Labeled a freak and forced into some of the most grueling experiments to test her otherworldly powers. At first they kept asking if she had someone attached to her who gave her the strange powers she exhibits. But Ruby didn't; they thought she was lying of course. Very few people have lived with her powers and not been attached to an Entity, it's a rare occurrence but not rare enough.

Her breath ghosts in the cold air. She makes it to the other side of the street unscathed, running down the street until coming to a four way bend in the road. She doesn't hear the tell tale slap of military grade boots slapping the wet pavement behind her, but there's no telling what tricks they have used to mask their presence from her. She cuts down a side street, heading for a thick grouping of no-tell motels that sit in the central area of Wichita. Another cross through a busy street has her sure that she's lost the agents in the crowd but she won't be able to just stop now. She continues on, reaching the Delano district in fewer than fifteen minutes at the speed she runs. Her lungs ache for her to stop, but she doesn't until she's sure there won't be any more disturbances until the morning.

She pauses behind a pizza place just down the street from a dress gallery and café. It's got a patio in the back, fitted with chairs and tables. Relatively hidden from view of any main roads or streets. It doesn't look like there's anyone here, which is a good thing for her. She pushes several green cushioned chairs together beneath an umbrella canopy attached to one of the tables. Her heart never settling even as she closes her eyes to get a few moments of rest.

* * *

Even in her dreams her powers haunt her. A vivid mockery of what she can really do. People, dying from her very thought and buildings in the far distance catching fire on a single impulse. Things, moving through the air at her very beck and call. Ruby can't do any of these things in the real world, her fires are small controlled little things, and her movement more of a harsh push to anything nearby. Even the people, compelled to impale themselves on sharp objects or walk out in traffic is an extreme representation of her mind pushing abilities. In the real world, she would never hurt another living being unless she has to.

But in her dreams the nightmares run rampant, a wasteland of blood and anger that sweeps away the pride of a great nation. Soldiers, bred from the hatred of man with the powers of a god, who could destroy the world any moment in time. Then the opening of a box, dark and shadowy. Tearing a hole in the world and gobbling up all within it. She dreams of war and famine, and of pestilence that spreads across the world.

And she dreams of her mother, a woman she would never in her life come to know - because they were never meant to meet - and in that dream her mother is with a girl. Young and vibrant but with eyes that search endlessly into Ruby's soul; Searching for something that isn't there any longer.

* * *

Ruby wakes in a cold sweat that leaves damp impressions on the cushioned seats. She doesn't realize at first why she has awoken so early. The sun has barely crested the horizon, until she sees the gawky figure of a teen around her age standing at the end of her makeshift chair bed. She jumps up, adrenaline pulsing before her thoughts can begin. Ruby doesn't know if the boy means harm, but she doesn't give him the chance to do any. Within seconds, her feet have carried her away from the pizza place patio, to a row of houses not far away.

From there, she disappears.

* * *

_**Jodie**_

Ryan smells nice, different from the usual musky scent he would carry back when they were working in the CIA. Now he smells like soap, a brand she doesn't know, but ultimately decides he will be using from then on. She sighs, content to lie there for ages in their large bed. He isn't awake yet, the easy rise and fall of his chest making it obvious. Aiden buzzes unhappily in the air. He still has some sort of vendetta against Ryan, but now a days he tries his best to support Jodie in her decisions. Things have finally began to look up, and she's happy for these changes.

With a smile she slips from their bed, waking Ryan in the process but he simply rolls over and curls further into the Red linen sheets. Jodie laughs, and goes to get ready for the day. Domestic life is nothing Jodie has ever really experienced before. Sure, her life in the lab with Nathan and Cole was close, but not close enough that it simulated the real life of a family.

The first few weeks she and Ryan moved around everywhere they could, going to islands or visiting foreign countries. Living in big cities for weeks until becoming bored and moving on. Currently they are settled just inside the limits of Sarcoxie, Missouri. It's a small place with more woods than supermarkets, but Jodie likes the peace and quiet they get in their apartment building - which happens to be one of the only ones here. The people are nice too, though the population is more older folks than people Jodie's and Ryan's own age.

But they make do, and the life they have here is one she hopes to keep up for the next few years. Or at least until Jodie manages to get her degree to get a job in one of the bigger cities.

After Ryan wakes up they spend the day off doing normal things, eating, watching TV, surfing the web when they get too bored. Things are quiet, things are still. Jodie feels like she's going stir crazy here but Ryan is enjoying himself, and she is enjoying sitting with him in the den as they watch some golfing tournament on the TV. Its so ridiculously boring that Aiden has taken to moving things around for their entertainment.

As it hits five o'clock Ryan heads out on a run, some emergency at the station while Jodie sets up to complete one of her final English Essays. She smiles, brewing a mug of coffee - she had never enjoyed the beverage until she began college courses again - and sits down to get typing.

* * *

Jodie sighs heavily, working on her final essay until the crack of dawn doesn't sound as appealing as it should be. This is her only chance at a formal education outside of the school on base. She doesn't want to have to struggle the rest of her life to help Ryan out with the rent. Despite his new police force job she still feels like it isn't enough; she wants to do something with her life. Maybe care for people, or do something artsy. She's always liked to draw despite never having the time to hone that ability. Hell, she could get away with being in a band if she tried hard enough; last she checked her skills were up to par. Though she doubts Ryan would particularly love to see her in her rebellious phase.

She first thinks about being a nurse because of her mother, Norah, whom was left to rot away in the prison of her own mind. The whole bedside manner thing is new to her, but she manages to make up for it in quickly learned knowledge. Not to mention Aiden's help with studying. In the past year since things settled down he has been the only constant in Jodie's life that isn't always changing. Even Ryan - as much as Jodie loves him - cannot say without a doubt he hasn't changed from the man he was before. He's softer now. Quieter. Jodie knows he feels a sting of resentment each time he looks in the mirror and see's the eye patch over his eye; Jodie blames herself whole heartedly for the incident.

"Hey, I just got a call." Ryan says suddenly, making Jodie jump and spin around in the computer chair. Ryan looks breathless, and she notices he already has all his clothes on and ready to head out to whatever call he's on now. Jodie hates when he has to go out at night, there's no telling what's going on. Probably another shooting. "Says there's a disturbance just outside of Sarcoxie."

"Alright, be careful," Jodie says, standing to give him a quick hug and a kiss. Aiden buzzes nervously and she wonders if he senses something in the air. "Always am," Ryan smirks, quickly waving goodbye as he buckles his utility belt and pulls on his uniform jacket. He is out the door within seconds, rushing yet again to the scene of another crime.

Jodie sits back, takes a sip of coffee and wonders when their lives became so simple.

* * *

**_Ruby_**

Shit, she's lost now. Ever other turns she makes seems to lead her down the same road, circling back around the downtown courthouse. She hates being lost in places like this but at least there's nobody coming after her now. she tears her way across streets and down building back streets, searching for any familiar landmark to set her back on the right path. Eventually, she settles for sticking her thumb out at passerby's in cars. Sure, it isn't safe but she would rather be behind a windshield than out on the streets in a crowd of people if worse came to worse. Nobody stops though, she's too far into the inner city for many semi's so she settles for asking directions towards the nearest wide stretch of open road. Very few people are helpful, if they bother to stop and talk to her at all.

Eventually she gets out of the inner city, tired of the bright lights and blaring noises. It's nearing night once more but the open stretch of road before her feels more peaceful than any rest she would get by closing her eyes. The air is heavy with rain to come, Ruby wouldn't mind a light drizzle to cool her off but she knows that Kansas weather is a fickle bitch. This time her thumb does merit attention from a passing by driver in a car five times more expensive than what she could ever afford.

"Where you headed kid?" Asks the man behind the drivers wheel, his old face reflecting barely any youth. This car must be a mid-life crisis kind of thing. "Anywhere but here," Ruby answers as she leans in through the window, careful to keep the eager shine of hope off her face. This won't last long, and the reprieve from walking will most likely be short lived. "Well, I'm heading up to Missouri, I can drop you in Junction City if you don't want to go all the way out there." His kindly face shows an edge of something that ignites a nervous fire in Ruby. Never the less she needs a ride, so there's no way she is going to pass up this opportunity to get one.

"No, that's fine." Ruby answers, opening the passenger door and climbing in. She must smell of sweat but the man obviously doesn't care. The old man smiles, "I'm Marten Davis," He tells her as he revs the engine on the muscle car intimidatingly. Ruby shivers, whether from the cold or instinctual fear she can't decipher.

"Ana," She lies easy - as if it came as a second nature to her, which it does in a way. Ana isn't one of the most creative names but its the first to come to mind. "Ana Shapiro."

With those final words silence encloses the odd pair of travelers, leaving a cold feeling to seep and curl around Ruby's gut.

* * *

"Hey, wake up Ana, we're about ten minutes out." Marten shakes Ruby's leg and it jolts her awake. She can't believe she fell asleep...and that for once she was not plagued with her horrid dream of a future world. She looks over at Marten, gaze weary the second she realizes his hand has lingered far too long on her leg. "I'm stopping for some road Soda's, would you like anything? I mean...you look half starved kid I would feel bad turning you loose to starve." The way his words come out seems nice and fuzzy, but Ruby can see the steel edge in his eyes. She tries to decline, but he won't take no for an answer and eventually returns to the car with an array of snacks. Ruby eyes each think like it may reach up and kill her the second she tries to put it to her mouth.

Marten misses his exit.

Ruby panic's suddenly.

"Um? Marten I think you missed your exit..." Ruby watches more green sighs pass them by, her breath coming out suddenly too fast. "Marten?" She watches the mans eyes change, something not quite what she's seen so far filtering into his intense gaze. His knuckles grip the steering wheel until his entire hand down to his wrists turn white. Slowly, his lips curl into a sadistic ghost of a smile. "Don't worry Ana," He assures, "There's nothing to fear."

* * *

They pull into the parking lot of an old bar about ten miles out of Sarcoxie, a place that probably shouldn't exist. There's plenty of other cars there, and as Marten manhandles Ruby out of the car she knows this visit won't end well. He pushes her roughly through the doors into the bar, her struggles ceaseless but futile. She doesn't know what to do; and her power of mind suggestion isn't wanting to work while her own brain goes haywire. She screams, kicks, yells. Laughs meet her every attempt at getting away from Marten - he is surprisingly strong for his old age. She feels her body hit the rough surface of a table, her eyes going blurry. This isn't the main area of the bar, probably a back room but she can't focus her eyes long enough to take in any details beside the fact the room is covered in strange shag carpet walls.

"A girl? Damn it Marten I thought we agreed." A new voice sounds from behind her, distant but loud and scratchy. Another laugh. She tries to pull her arms free but Marten bashes her head against the table behind her and she goes limp in his arms. Compliant due to the dizzy ache that's begun to spread through her body. She tries to hold down the vomit, but that attempt fails as well. "Ugh, fucking bitch." A hard slap to her face sends a shock of numbness through her entire body. Something settles heavy in her gut, and her eyelids ache with the pressure of staying open while her body fights to go unconscious. "She was the only hitchhiker for miles, we'll just have to deal with it. Besides, she has your specified orifice, use your imagination Randy."

* * *

_"Stop..." Ruby whispers helplessly, her head lolling from side to side. It takes her a long moment to realize she isn't seeing from her eyes anymore, but looking at herself from a spot above all the men (There are six that she can see from her view) outside of her body. This is another of her powers. One she very rarely gets to utilize due to its elusive way of never ever working unless she's in extreme danger. She's glad for it now, smiling at the men through glinting red eyes._

_This is not Ruby though. In mind perhaps, but without her soul being attached to her body there is no heart beat, no pulse, no reaction to the men's groping hands. Ruby waits a moment, building power and sending outward a burst that shatters all the covered windows inward, spraying glass shards onto the men and her own body. She feels through her barely there link that one of the men still has his hands on her body, searching for what is no longer there._

_He stutters something in broken English, this man is not Marten but one of his friends. His surprise is clear as he realizes that the girl slumped against the table is not breathing, nor alive in any way. He gathers his friends, speaking in worried tones. Ruby laughs, wickedly, the sound reverberating through their minds. They hear it because she wants them to. "You're all going to die." She whispers, curling her ghostly form around them in a mockingly tender embrace, before sending out more waves of energy that bring all the men to their knees._

_"No." The Ruby that is truly Ruby pleads for her soul to return to her, but the men have yet to suffer enough. She watches, amused as the world spins for the men, and blood exits through every open orifice. They whimper and whine, rushing to doors and windows. Wanting escape but its not quite within their reach. "Come back!" The Ruby that is truly Ruby shouts, breaking down the willpower of the one who is controlling the men's pain. Her eyes burning with anger as suddenly she is forced back into her body._

Ruby bolts up with a gasp, feeling as if she has been doused in ice water and looking upon the eyes of the men who are still alive and have gotten up. Their anger is palpable, and she pales as they near her. However the nearing sounds of Sirens in the distance catches her attention. She watches them as they turn to flee, towards doors and windows. But now she is in control, and there's no way she is letting these assholes get loose. She concentrates so hard that a trickle of blood escapes her nose, forcing mind suggestions into them to stay in the room.

When the police break in, two or three officers at most - she didn't really expect much from the police here - she prods Marten to attack one of the men to get his gun. He is shot in the process, so she compels the other men to do the same. She wants them to suffer. The remaining three men tackle down one of the police officers, being picked off by the other two. But the final man, stops, holding the gun to his own head. Blood still leaking from his eyes, mouth, and nose. He looks to Ruby, then to the police officers. "This is my punishment." He is projected to say, before pulling the trigger.

He's close enough that the spray hits Ruby. She jumps, shocked by her own actions and the sheer will of her power. Tables and chairs shake with the force of her powers.

She feels arms go around her, and the world fades to black.

* * *

**A/N: **Rate and review please! What do you think? Should I continue? Should I scrap it? What do you think of Ruby? This won't exclusively follow any ending but its implied that its the 'Ryan' ending this has been based off.

Ruby's powers are not god-like but they are an illusion of such. She is much like Jodie bred with these powers, however hers have been advanced in a way that is secret until later on. But, like I said. Not-all powerful unless she happens to switch to Insane-Ruby mode in which her evil little soul can actually control most of her powers.

She can not leave her body on whim, and must be in extreme pain/unconscious state/stress/anger to do so. This cannot be simple fear or pain or stress, it has to be extreme. Her mind suggestions are easier but don't always work well. Full concentration is needed and often hurts her. Other things like her Pyro-kinesis like abilities stem more from her insane-side, and as she is she can barely make a match catch flame. I can't remember what else I said, but in general what she has done in this chapter won't be the norm. This was just an exciting way to introduce her.

The energy pushes however work much like Aiden, and are commonplace with Ruby.

Sorry for time-skipping so much.


End file.
